


My Lover and Best Friend

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nicknames, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and by short i mean extra short!, didn’t want to tag that but it’s the truth, no points for guessing what nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Kaoru and Chisato had worked for a long time to get to this point, and they planned to savor it.





	My Lover and Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> at this point it’s a challenge to see how short my 1am impulse fics can be  
> this could also be read as a sequel to my earlier fic ‘discarded’! i think it stands on its own too, but chisato growing into a happier person is my lifeblood so

Kaoru and Chisato were sitting on the couch together, Kaoru’s arm around her girlfriend. They were watching a movie that Chisato had auditioned for—she hadn’t gotten in, but Kaoru had insisted that she was perfect for the lead no matter what.

The movie’s heroine kicked down a wall with her bare foot, and Chisato found herself smiling slightly from how ridiculous it was. Kaoru laughed a bit, leaning closer to Chisato as she did.

Honestly, Kaoru’s laugh was melodic, and Chisato couldn’t let her girlfriend do something cute without saying something about it. They hadn’t overcome all of their walls to be together for nothing, after all.

“You’re adorable, Kao-chan.”

Chisato smiled up at her, like she didn’t know exactly what she was doing.

“Ah—I, um—you are as well, of course—um, especially when you call me that, I—it’s—“

Chisato had done it. She had broken her girlfriend.

She looked at her mild gay panic and laughed in a way that only Kaoru got to see. She was unapologetically joyful, head thrown back with her eyes closed as she rested on her girlfriend, glad that she had forced the stars to align in a way that would bring the two of them together.

“You—you’re so cute!” she said through giggles.

Kaoru leaned down to her level, giving her an awkward not-quite-upside-down kiss, before changing her angle to give her a fuller one at a less odd angle.

Chisato took a moment to be flustered at Kaoru’s spontaneity, covering her mouth with her hand for a moment. Kaoru looked at her with love in her eyes, and a grin cracked on her face.

It only took a moment before the two of them were laughing again. Chisato comfortably flopped down on Kaoru’s lap, and Kaoru gave her head a quick pat before just grasping onto her hands.

“I love you,” Chisato continued to gaze at the movie screen as Kaoru spoke. “My girlfriend, my best friend... I want to be with you for a long time.”

Chisato snuggled closer to her. “I’m glad I found you again. I love you too, Kao-chan.”

It took Kaoru a moment.

“H-Hey! Stop that!”

Chisato giggled, and the world they’d created in the apartment they shared was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually going to be a comic originally? it still might be  
> if it becomes one im adding it to this
> 
> also if anyone catches the not-quite-direct quotation that i snatched the title from, i love you


End file.
